


Turn the Sky

by LithiumDoll



Category: Ladyhawke (1985)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LithiumDoll/pseuds/LithiumDoll
Summary: But if I was a flash in your daydreamOne day you'll see my signI will wait, I wait





	Turn the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).



 

password: festivids2017


End file.
